Secret Weapon
by KKira-chan
Summary: I was just a normal girl. A fan girl. I dealt with school, and stupid people online and offline, and having to watch as my favorite character died. Perfectly normal. But one day that changed... I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed, now laying on my bad and staring at the ceiling. I had been on my computer and I just had to look away… The people on there… It's honestly sad how dumb some of them are. I sighed and my eyes lowered to the poster that hung on my wall.

"How do you deal with all the idiots out there, Master Ulquiorra?" I questioned the poster of my most favorite Bleach character. And yes it is MASTER Ulquiorra.

Of course I wasn't expecting a response. I mean it's just a poster. A poster of an incredibly gorgeous…and powerful…and smart man…. B-But a man that doesn't exist of course! I whined loudly and draped my arm over my eyes.

"Why can't you be real, Master? Why why why?!" I threw a little fan girl temper tantrum before huffing and rolling back onto my stomach to resume being insulted in the worst English I had seen in days. I mean really! This guy must have never been to school. Or even opened a book. Or even seen a book. I'm pretty sure you get the picture here.

I watched on in boredom as he called me just about every name in the book plus some of his own unique words that only the illiterate could come up with. He bored me… I crossed my arms and rest my chin on them, waiting for him to shut up. I don't know if he ever did or not. I fell asleep as my Gazette music played.

When I awoke, I found myself on my back, music still playing and it beginning to get dark out. Oh yea! I forgot one more thing I found when I woke up. Standing above me looking down at me was Master Ulquiorra. No not the poster. THE Master Ulquiorra. In the flesh. Alive! REAL!

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open in shock as my eyes bore into his beautiful green ones. Man were those beautiful eyes… I'm pretty sure I got lost staring into them. I didn't jolt out of my daze until he spoke in that glorious voice of his… Emotionless yes but glorious nonetheless.

"Woman, what are you staring so intently at?" He questioned, keeping the same emotionless face.

"Oh! Uh….uh…. nothing!" I stammered, all the while thinking to myself _"Holy Jashin I'm talking to Master Ulquiorra!"_

"Hm… Well stop your useless staring and get up. You are to come with me." He replied.

Whoa! Hold the phone. What now? I'm to do what? Excuse me?! Now don't get me wrong I'd go with this sexy man in a heartbeat….. That is if he hadn't said it in a way that sent a chill down my spine. I know I know. It sounds weird right? A man speaking in a complete emotionless tone saying something in a way to scare me? It was weird to me too. But it scared me. And I didn't want to go.

I slowly sat up and scooted away from him, pressing my back against the wall. "What do you mean I am to go with you…? What if I don't want to go…?" I questioned, hoping he'd say something along the lines of ~Stupid fan girl you're still dreaming. Wake up and see that none of this is real. ~ Yea no such luck on my part…

"You have no choice." Yea that's what I heard. I have no choice. I have to go with him.

Well I was sure in a predicament here. I was kinda trapped too. I was stuck between Master Ulquiorra and a wall. I glanced away from him for a moment, estimating my chances of getting around him and away. Not good… But it was better than nothing.

I did my best to look submissive as I lowered my head and scooted closer to him. He took a step back to give me room. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was moving to bolt around him. Lady luck seriously hated me this day…

Master Ulquiorra's arm snaked around my waist before I could get too far. I was roughly jerked back against his body. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me a bit, his grip only tightening around my waist, keeping me pinned to that perfect form. I could just feel my cheeks heating up from the contact, even more so as he lean down slightly to speak directly in my ear.

"Foolish woman. Did you really think you could escape me?' He squeezed me slightly as if to emphasize I would not be getting away. "I was hoping you would be a good girl but I see I'll have to restrain you so you can't attempt another run."

I have no idea what he did to me but it bound my hands and feet together. Yup… I was so screwed. But hey! I couldn't walk right? It wasn't so bad because that meant Master Ulquiorra would carry me in his arms. I was a little busy in my dream world fantasizing about such a thing when something completely different happened. Geeze why can't I get lucky once…

Master Ulquiorra turned me around and hoisted me up on his shoulder. I squealed and squirmed around, highly uncomfortable with this. Especially because his hand was so close to my butt! Even with all my squirming he seemed to have no trouble holding me.

"H-Hey! This is no way to treat a lady!" I screamed at him.

"Quiet, woman, before I cut your tongue out." Yup that shut me up real quick.

I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder the best I could, seeing a huge garganta opening in my room. I probably lost all color in my face as I stared at that thing while Master Ulquiorra began walking into it.

I was really being taken away… There was no waking up from this… No one was coming to my rescue either. I had so many thoughts buzzing around in my head. Where is he taking me? Am I going to Lord Aizen? Why do the Arrancars want someone like me anyway? I'm just a human girl! I don't offer them any strength! What was going to happen to me when we reached our destination…? Oh Jashin was I going to be some kind of sacrifice to something?!

I think the main thought running through my head in that moment was…. Looks like all the people I thought were fake are real after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I squeaked as I was deposited rather harshly on the ground. Ok I don't care how good looking and awesome a man Master Ulquiorra is, he could at least be a tiny bit gentler with me! ….Yea that's hoping for a bit too much isn't it.

I huffed softly and lifted my head, my hazel eyes widening a bit as I came to find all of the espada surrounding me along with Gin, Kaname, and Sosuke Aizen himself, Aizen perched up on his throne with his head resting on his knuckles as he smirked down at me.

I was becoming very uneasy as not only was Aizen staring, EVERYONE was staring. Everyone except Master Ulquiorra that is. He was looking up at Aizen.

"I have brought her as you requested, Lord Aizen." Master Ulquiorra said as he stood close to my side. What did he think I was gonna do? Run again? Hello I was still bound somehow. Best I could do was hop away and with so many people in the room I wouldn't get far.

"Excellent work, Ulquiorra. You never disappoint me." Aizen said as his smirk grew, those cruel eyes remaining on me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kira." He stood then and slowly walked down to me. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo and to Los Noches."

I couldn't help but shrink back some only to bump into Ulquiorra's legs. I looked up at the brunette above me, hating my inability to move.

"You know who I am…?" I mumbled softly, wondering if he ever heard me. He clearly did as I got a reply.

"Of course. We all know who you are. You see we've been watching you for a very long time, Kira." He crouched down then so his eyes were level with mine. His hand cupped my chin forcing me to continue looking at him. "You are very important to us. You are going to help us, Kira."

"Important…? How am I important to you? I'm just an average high school girl! Hell I didn't even think you people existed until a little while ago!" I exclaimed.

"Ah you are more special then you realize, my dear." Gin chirped from his position behind Aizen, giving me his signature fox like grin.

"Gin is correct." Aizen's hand moved to rub the top of my head. "You have a very special mental ability. With it," I cringed as his grip tightened on my head. "We will be invincible."

"….What kind of power is it?" I asked. Hell if anime characters were real then yea there was probably a pretty decent chance I have powers too, right? Why not?

"Think of it like a mind control power. When developed properly you could have all your enemies drop to their knees and remove their own heads. With enough training you might even be able to do much more than that." Aizen said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Me on the other hand? I was in shock. I didn't have to ask to know Aizen wanted me to kill people. I couldn't do that though… I couldn't!

"I…..I can't kill anyone!" I yelled at him.

"No. Not yet that is. You will need to be trained first." Aizen stood then and faced Master Ulquiorra, who had been silent this whole time as well as the other espada. "Ulquiorra, you will be Kira's caretaker and trainer. I expect her to make much progress under you. Be sure she is also given anything she wishes"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra responded, then reached down and grabbed my arm hoisting me to my feet in a very painful way.

"U-Um… I have something I want!" I exclaimed to Aizen.

He glanced down at me. "And that would be?"

"To go home." I gave a sheepish smile as I looked up at him.

"She is to be given anything except that." Damn… I would have pestered him more about it if someone hadn't scoffed and interrupted me.

"Tch! Why give her to him?! Give her to me, Aizen. I'll have her ripping heads off by tomorrow." I blinked and looked over to find Grimmjow was the one who had spoken. He was lounging back in his seat with his knee raised and an arm resting on his knee. He had a pretty evil smirk on his face too… I did not want him to be in charge of me that's for sure.

Aizen barely glanced at Grimmjow. "She will go with Ulquiorra. You might kill her with your training, Grimmjow. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we." He turned then and walked back to his throne. "Everyone is dismissed." He called as he resumed his seat.

Master Ulquiorra gave a slightly rough tug on my arm, helping me to realize I could now move again. "Come, woman." He said before pretty much dragged me along.

I stumbled along after him. "W-Where are we going, Master Ulquiorra?" I questioned.

"You're room." That's all he offered. I didn't bother asking anything else.

We soon came to a door where he inserted a key in the lock and pushed the door open, pushing me in as well. I looked around and frowned. The room was….white. Everything. The walls, the floor, the bed, the couch. Even the bathroom I could see off in the corner. How….boring…

I turned and looked up at Master Ulquiorra who was currently blocking the doorway.

"You are to go to sleep. I will bring you food and a change of clothes when you wake. After you eat you will train." He spoke in that emotionless voice of his. Funny how no emotion whatsoever could sound so…good…

I shook myself out of my admiration for him and looked at him with pleading eyes. "You aren't really going to make me….kill….are you?"

"If that is what Lord Aizen wants, then yes." He turned then and closed the door behind him. I heard it click and knew I was locked in.

I ran to the door and began pounding on it. "P-Please! Let me out! I want to go home! I can't kill anyone! Please, Master Ulquiorra, let me out!" I got no response. I slowly backed away from the door and just stared at it. I moved to my bed and sat there, staring at the white floor. "I won't do it… I won't kill anyone…" I mumbled as I clenched my fists.

When I imagined being taken away by anime characters I certainly never thought I would be taken to be turned into a killer.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned softly and curled into an even tighter ball than I was already. I had the strangest dream… Anime character coming to life and kidnapping me. Telling me I was going to kill for them. Man that was strange… I sighed a bit and yawned, rolling onto my back and opening my eyes….and screaming.

It wasn't a dream… Master Ulquiorra was standing above me with his hands in his pockets and a white bundle under his arms.

"Why are you screaming, woman?" He questioned, not flinching or blinking or…doing anything really…

I bolted into a sitting position and covered my pounding heart with my hand. "You scared me half to death! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hover over people when they're waking up! It's really creepy!"

He simply stared at me silently for a bit before throwing the white bundle in my face. I squeaked and closed my eyes, holding my hands out to grab it before I got smacked in the face. I blinked my eyes open only to find he had thrown clothes at me.

"Get dressed." He said….and stood there… waiting… not moving….

"….Go away."

He narrowed his eyes some. "Excuse me?"

I made shooing motions at him. "Go! I'm not changing with you watching me like this!"

He stared at me a bit longer; finally moving when he was I was not going to. He didn't go far though… just walked a few steps away and kept his back to me. I sighed; this was probably the best I'd get. I hoped off the bed and turned my back to him, stripping off my old clothes and tossing them aside before picking up the new ones.

I was provided with a simple white tube top that would show my belly and a hakama with a black silk like sash to tie around it. Biting my lip, I tried the clothes on. They fit, but I was not too comfortable with the top.

"Um… Master Ulquiorra, may I have a different top?" I asked as I sat on the bed, pulling my tabi and sandals on.

"There is nothing wrong with the one you have now." He said as he snapped his fingers. Well then… that's a no… I looked up then and saw what I guessed was a servant for Los Noches walk in, wheeling a cart in with food on it. The servant gathered my old clothes and left with a nod from Master Ulquiorra.

He turned to me then, hands in his pockets. "You will eat now."

I glanced at the food with a frown. "I don't eat in the morning." Was it really even morning…?

"You must not have heard me, woman. I said you will eat now." He said much more sternly.

I looked down knowing this was not what he wanted to hear. "I don't want to…"

"You will eat on your own or I will force the food down your throat, woman."

"But…" That was all it took... Next second I found myself pinned down on my back by Master Ulquiorra. My face probably lit up a million shades of red.

"There is no 'but'. You are going to eat. Even if it must be done by force." With that he shoved the food into my mouth and gave me no option to spit it out. In fact… He cut my breathing off as well. I either chewed and swallowed or probably suffocated.

I closed my eyes tight and did what he wanted. Not like I had much choice. Once I had swallowed the food he allowed me to breathe again. I gratefully sucked in the air, gasping a few times before I could stabilize my breathing.

I continued to lay there as Master Ulquiorra got up and a servant returned. They spoke for a bit before Master Ulquiorra turned to me.

"Get up, woman. It is time to begin your training."

My heart felt like it fell when I heard those words. Training… Training my power… So I could kill… I couldn't do that…

I gulped and sat up, gazing at Master Ulquiorra with slightly frightened eyes.

He nodded his head toward the servant. "Make it bow to you."

I looked at the servant, whose head seemed to be that of a horse skull maybe… It stared at my with empty eye sockets.

"I….I don't want to…"

"Do it. Now." He commanded.

I closed my eyes tight and clenched my fists. "I won't!"

I suddenly felt a hand wrapping around my throat. My eyes flew open as Master Ulquiorra gripped my neck tightly and lifted me into the air, my feet hanging off the ground.

"Nngh…!" I couldn't breathe. I grabbed his wrist tightly, pleading with him with my eyes for him to let me go.

"Just because I cannot kill you does not mean I cannot make your life a living hell, woman. You will do as I say or I will begin to torture you in such a way that will scar you for the rest of your days alive, both mentally and physically."

I know I had to become extremely pale at that. He shifted me in his hands then and made me face the servant, who had not moved an inch during this little ordeal.

"Now you will make him bow or I will begin to peel your skin off."

I was struggling to gain even the smallest breath as I stared at the servant. My lungs felt like they were on fire. Suffocation was torture enough. Why couldn't the stupid servant see how much pain I was in and just bow to make Master Ulquiorra happy? Not all Arrancars had to be heartless right? Couldn't it just bow of its own free will and make it seem like I did it? Damn it bow! Just bow!

The thing is… The servant began to shake some like it was struggling with something. It grunted as it fell to its knees, hands resting on the ground. It continued to stare at me for a bit though before it slowly lowered its head. It…was bowing to me…

"Stop now, woman." Master Ulquiorra said as he loosened his grip on my throat.

I took in a much needed gasp of air, closing my eyes and focusing on breath. The servant seemed to gasp some as well and relax before shakily rising to its feet.

"The girl… is powerful…" It mumbled before leaving the room with the empty food cart.

"Hm…" Master Ulquiorra tossed me on the bed, where I proceeded to take as many gasps of air as I could without realizing the tears that ran down my face. "That was okay for a first attempt. You still have much work to do." He put his hands in his pockets and headed for the door. "I will bring your dinner to you later." He said before leaving, locking me back in my room.

I covered my face with my hands and screamed; paying no mind to my sore throat that I'm sure was bruised. This was a nightmare! I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to take away one's free will but I didn't want to be tortured either! I just wanted to go home!


	4. Chapter 4

That's how things went for a while… Though after that first breakfast incident I did learn it's best if I eat and not argue. Though for some reason I kept hoping Master Ulquiorra would stop making me train this horrible power of mine… You know what that got me? Beaten. Badly. He even broke one of my arms at one point. Though I do think he did it by accident.. My arm is still in the sling. I'm covered in bruises and my body hurts with every move I make. So I'm not moving. I'm sitting on my bed staring at the servant I'm to focus on. I wonder what my expression looks like.. It feels blank to me.

"Today you're going to make him stab himself." Master Ulquiorra said to me. He was standing by my bed with his hands in his pockets. He didn't seem to mind my sitting on the bed, as long as I did what I was told I believe he was satisfied.

I cringed some at my order. I didn't want to hurt the guy… girl…. Uh thing I guess…. I still wasn't sure about their genders even if Master Ulquiorra said it was him. Either way I didn't want it hurt. But I could take another beating… My body was at its limits as was my mental state. Though maybe going crazy would be a blessing… Though I wasn't quite to that point yet so I just gave in and did what I was told.

I still don't know what it is I really do… I just…stare at them. And think about what I want to happen. I'm not sure how that works but I don't care to ask. As long as it gets the job done and I don't get punished I'm happy. Though this time I did hesitate…and Master Ulquiorra could tell.

He glanced down at me and pulled one hand from his pocket and rest it on my shoulder. I tensed up and looked up at him fearfully.

"Are you not going to do it, woman?" He question, tightening his grip slightly on my shoulder. Though it was slight I could still feel the threat behind it.

I shook my head quickly and attempted to pull away from his hold. "N-No! I'll do it, Master Ulquiorra!" I said and quickly turned my focus on the servant. _"Sorry…"_ I thought to it, even though I knew it could hear my thoughts. I focused on him and watched as the servant became tense like they all do. Its hand shook as it reached for the sword at its waist. It clearly did not want to do this. I didn't blame it. I wouldn't want to stab myself either! But when it came down to what it wanted and what I wanted, my want won over its. I focused harder on it, my head hurting some from how hard I was concentrating. The servant grasped its weapon and unsheathed it then plunged it into its stomach in one quick move. It sounded like it gasped as it fell to its knees with its head bowed, shaking as blood slowly started to spread and soak its clothes.

I let out a breath and panted slightly, my head beginning to hurt worse from the exertion. Now I know what you're probably thinking. 'That's exertion? Please. You're just thinking!' Yea well forget you! It takes a lot to control another person's actions! Let's see you do my job!

"You've improved quite a bit, woman." Master Ulquiorra said as he sent the bleeding servant away to be tended to, another appearing in its place to clean up the mess.

I blinked and looked up at Master Ulquiorra. Had he…praised me…? He had… I couldn't believe it. Now I don't care how horrible my conditions had been or how bad he had treated me but when he praised me my face lit up into a huge smile. I was happy for the first time in a long time.

I immediately felt ashamed for my happiness. I was gaining joy from hurting someone… Only monsters did that and I was no monster! Aizen would not turn into a heartless monster! I wouldn't let him…

I blinked as Master Ulquiorra's hand was in my face. I looked up at him as he glanced on me.

"…Come, woman. You can come out of your room. Consider it a reward for being good and for improving." He said to me.

I blinked at him. I'd consider this a joke but I don't think Master Ulquiorra was much of a joker.. I hesitated before reaching out and clasping his hand in mine and pulled myself up to stand. I cringed some and looked down.

"M-Maybe I should stay in my room… I'm still hurting a bit." I mumbled. I don't think he heard me. That or he ignored me as he started dragging me to the door. I couldn't seem to pull my hand out of his so I guess I had no choice. Even my rewards I couldn't refuse..

I let him pull me along until we came to a door that leads to…what I think to be outside. It…looked like some kind of court yard… It was funny looking to me. I glanced at Master Ulquiorra as he let go of my hand and leaned against the wall by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Walk around, woman. I suggest you enjoy this small amount of freedom while you have it." He said as he closed his eyes.

I blinked and nodded as I slowly took a few steps away from him. I was mostly testing to see if I could get away from him without getting in trouble. He stayed where he was so I walked away a bit more. I smiled some and turned my back on him, walking slowly out to a bench and taking a seat. I closed my eyes and sighed softly…then heard someone snicker. Blinking, I turned around a bit only to see…Grimmjow. I'd have to be stupid to not recognize Grimmjow. I certainly wasn't happy to see him though. I think I was a bit more afraid of him than I was of Master Ulquiorra. Bet that would make him happy to know.

"Someone looks relieved to get away from bat boy." He said with a smirk.

I frowned and turned away from him. Maybe if I ignored him he'd go away… Yeah no such luck. He jumped up on the bench beside me and crouched down, getting a bit too close for comfort.

"Tell me, woman, how's your training coming? Killed anyone yet?"

I glared at him and succeeded in shoving him back so he fell on his butt. That probably wasn't a good idea but he just laughed. "Hmph…. No I have no killed anyone yet, Grimmjow." I said before turning away again.

"Ha! I knew it. That idiot can't train a dog to sit. He has no hope of training you." Grimmjow grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, grinning at me like…. Well kinda like a mad man. "Now if I was training you, you'd be a regular killing machine by now. Doesn't that sound so much better? It does, doesn't it? So why don't you and me just go to Aizen and talk to him. Then we can start the real training and you can be fighting like a pro in no time."

I stared at him with wide eyes for a minute. No… I couldn't go to Aizen and ask for Grimmjow as a trainer. That would only make things worse! I closed my eyes tight as he tugged at me, trying to get me to follow him.

"No!" I screamed and shoved hard with my hands and mind. Grimmjow went flying back into a wall, the wall actually cracker upon the impact. My eyes widened as I stood and stared, Grimmjow groaning and falling to his hands and knees.

I stood as I watched him. He shook his head before lifting it and looking at me with the angriest face I'd ever seen. Oh yeah… I had really messed up…

"Little bitch! You'll pay for that!" Grimmjow screamed before charging at me.

I gasped and stepped back, holding my arms up to shield myself from the blow even though I knew that definitely would not help. I closed my eyes tight and hoped he would at least make it quick.

"Damn you, Ulquiorra! Get out of my way!" I heard Grimmjow scream.

I was blinked my eyes open and slowly lowered my arms only to find Grimmjow stopped in his tracks by Master Ulquiorra. He stood in front of me, hands still in his pockets. He looked as bored as ever, though maybe a bit annoyed at the sixth Espada.

"No, Grimmjow. You cannot kill this girl. Lord Aizen needs her." Master Ulquiorra replied coolly, causing Grimmjow to growl in frustration.

I stepped a bit closer to Master Ulquiorra, for once seeking his presence. He was definitely the only thing keeping me alive at this point. I was not stupid enough to refuse his help in this situation. I glanced around him only to receive Grimmjow's death glare.

"Don't think this is over, you little bitch. I'll get you when you're stupid body guard isn't around." He growled before turning and stalking off.

Master Ulquiorra turned to me, glancing down with his emotionless eyes. "Are you alright, woman?" He questioned though he really didn't seem to care.

I nodded some as I averted my gaze. "Y-Yeah… I'm alright, Master Ulquiorra.. Thank you for protecting me."

He simply grunted and put his arm around my shoulders, his hand resting on my shoulder as he began to walk back toward the door, pushing me along. "Come, woman. I think your outside time is over."

I nodded, not in the mood to fight. I was actually looking forward to being in my room for once. I felt safer in there after this little experience. I bowed my head as I was escorted to my room, keeping close to Master Ulquiorra.

"…Why do you call me Master, woman?" He questioned about half way to the room.

I blinked and looked up at him. Why did I call him Master…?

"I….don't know… I've just always called you Master… Does it bother you?" I questioned. If it did I seriously did not want to continue calling him by that. I'd already pissed off one of the Espada, I did not want to piss off another. That would definitely spell death for me.

"No. It does not bother me. I just wanted to know." He replied before opening my bedroom door and looking down at me. I guess this was my clue to go back to my room.

I bowed my head. "Thank you for saving me, Master Ulquiorra… And thank you for escorting me back to my room." I said before walking into the room and sitting on my bed. I looked up and blinked, wondering why he had not yet closed the door. He was standing there in the doorway just staring at me. It was kinda creepy… Though it kinda looked like he wanted to say something.

After a minute he turned his head away and began to shut the door. "I'll bring your dinner later." That was the last thing he said before closing the door and locking me in.

I sighed and flopped back in my bed, cringing as I jostled my arm in the wrong way. Well…today was definitely different… If I ever got out of my room again I'd have to remember to stay away from Grimmjow. Surely he wanted to rip my throat out. At least I was safe for now… And I'm sure Master Ulquiorra would protect me if Grimmjow tried anything again. I really hoped so at least…

Eh I didn't want to think about it anymore. I just wanted to sleep. And that was exactly what I did, slowly drifting off until I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
